Etalon en Pierre
by a.a.k88
Summary: Un Oneshot Jonerys futuriste! La Longue Nuit est terminée et Daenerys et Jon ont entrepris de reconstruire Port-Réal quand leur fils fait une nouvelle découverte. Un peu léger et un peu dramatique.


_Fic traduite, elle ne m'appartient pas. Si vous pouvez, lisez en VO !_

 **Titre:** Etalon en Pierre

 **Auteur:** lilgulie5

 **Lien de l'original:** A demander par MP

 **Traductrice:** Aurélie (a.a.k)

 **Estimation:** PG

 **Fandoms:** Game of Thrones, A Song of Ice and Fire

 **Couple:** Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen

 **Résumé:** Un Oneshot Jonerys futuriste! La Longue Nuit est terminée et Daenerys et Jon ont entrepris de reconstruire Port-Réal quand leur fils fait une nouvelle découverte. Un peu léger et un peu dramatique.

* * *

"Dépêche-toi, Maman! Dépêche-toi!"

"Ralentis, Aemon," cria Daenerys derrière son enfant aîné alors qu'il courrait dans le couloir, passant devant les statues des anciens Targaryen. "Ta sœur et moi ne savons pas avancer aussi vite que toi."

La reine regarda le prince s'arrêter et se retourner, ses cheveux blond-argenté rebondissant. Ses cheveux lui avaient peut-être été donnés par sa mère, mais ses yeux gris et son sourire patient, il les avait hérités de son père. Aemon avait fait irruption dans la nurserie avec toute l'exubérance d'un garçon de quatre ans, son anxieuse Septa dans son sillage, et avait supplié sa mère de le suivre.

"Où allons-nous?" avait-elle demandé, reposant Rhaenys, âgée de deux ans, sur ses pieds et se poussant loin du fauteuil, une prouesse non facilement accomplie car elle était maintenant dans le septième mois d'une autre grossesse.

"Voir la nouvelle statue!"

"La nouvelle statue?"

"Oui! Allez, Maman!" avait dit Aemon et il s'était presque emmêlé les pieds en sortant en courant.

"Qu'en penses-tu, Rhae? Devrions-nous suivre ton frère idiot?"

"Oui!" s'exclama la petite fille, ses boucles noir corbeau dansant et ses yeux violets brillant d'excitation.

Aemon était rapide, mais pas hors de vue, alors que Dany et Rhaenys peinaient à le suivre pendant qu'ils traversaient le Donjon Rouge. Lentement mais sûrement, le château revenait à sa gloire d'antan, la restauration entrant dans sa quatrième année. La première année après la fin de la Grande Guerre, le Donjon Rouge avait été pratiquement inhabitable après les sérieux dommages subis à cause de Cersei Lannister. Dany et Jon avaient passé la majeure partie de leur temps à Peyredragon, érigeant une capitale de fortune afin de gérer les questions d'état et avaient voyagé jusqu'à Port-Réal quand cela était nécessaire. Une fois que la Citadelle de Maegor avait été terminée, la Reine et le Roi avaient installé leur résidence permanente là et Rhaenys avait été la première de leurs enfants à y naître, son frère aîné étant né à Winterfell à la fin de la Longue Nuit.

Dany observa son fils tourner à un coin et se diriger vers un couloir bordé des statues de leurs ancêtres, pour le mieux ou pour le pire. Dany et Jon avaient discuté du fait de bouger les statues des souverains comme Maegor le Cruel, Aegon IV et le Roi Fou, mais avaient décidé de les garder, espérant que les façades en pierre froide seraient une leçon d'histoire pour les enfants et les futurs Targaryen. Aemon, en particulier, arrivait à un âge où il aimait les histoires et écoutait tout autant les récits des Stark que des Targaryen. Il n'était pas inhabituel pour Dany de le retrouver, soit dans la bibliothèque avec Mestre Samwell ou ici, dans ce couloir même, avec sa Septa.

Quand elle rattrapa enfin Aemon, il se tenait devant ce qui était effectivement une nouvelle statue qui coupa le souffle à Dany. Se tenant la tête haute à la fin d'une longue ligne de Targaryen se trouvait un magnifique étalon, taillé dans la roche. La plaque à sa base disait "Rhaego Targaryen: L'Etalon Qui Monte le Monde."

"Maman, qu'est-ce que ça dit?" demanda Aemon et sa mère lui lut l'inscription à voix haute, ses yeux baignés de larmes.

"Qui était Rhaego?"

Pour des raisons qui lui étaient inconnues, Dany se retrouva incapable de parler. Elle avait longuement parlé avec Jon du temps qu'elle avait passé avec les Dothraki. Ses difficultés, ses triomphes, ses erreurs, ses pertes. Elle lui avait tout dévoilé et avait pleuré quand elle lui avait parlé du fils qu'elle n'avait même jamais tenu dans ses bras. Il aurait vu son huitième anniversaire à ce jour.

"C'était-," dit Dany, sa voix se brisant avec l'émotion et incapable de continuer.

"C'était ton grand frère," répondit une voix derrière elle et elle se tourna pour voir son époux s'approcher des enfants et elle.

"Papa!" s'exclama Rhaenys et elle se libéra de la main de Dany pour courir vers son père, qui était parti depuis tout juste une semaine pour voir les progrès dans le Nord. Jon souleva sa fille dans ses bras et passa sa main dans les cheveux clairs de son fils pour les ébouriffer.

"J'ai un grand frère?"

"Tu en avais un. Il est mort quand il était tout bébé," expliqua prudemment Jon. "Encore plus petit que ta sœur. Mais le peuple Dothraki de ta Maman l'appelait l'Etalon Qui Monte le Monde."

Aemon fit passer son regard de son père à la statue, l'examinant de près.

"J'aurais aimé le connaître," dit pensivement le garçon.

"J'aurais aimé, aussi," dit Dany, retrouvant sa voix. "J'ai rêvé de lui et il te ressemble toujours beaucoup."

"Quand je serais grand, je veux avoir ma statue à côté de la sienne. Je peux?"

"Tu peux," acquiesça Jon, reposant Rhaenys à terre. "Ta Septa vous attend dans la nurserie avec des cadeaux de Tante Sansa. Sois un gentil frère et emmène ta sœur jusque-là. Et ne cours pas."

Tandis qu'Aemon prenait la petite main de sa sœur dans la sienne et la guidait dans le couloir vers la nurserie, Dany s'avança d'un pas vers son époux et glissa ses bras autour de la taille de son époux.

"Quand es-tu rentré?" demande-t-elle, s'étirant pour l'embrasser. "Quand est-ce que tu as fait ça?"

"Pour répondre à ta première question, tout juste maintenant," répondit Jon, baissant la tête pour un autre baiser. "Pour répondre à ta deuxième question, les sculpteurs ont travaillé dessus pendant un certain temps."

"Jon, tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que ça représente pour moi."

"Si, je sais. C'est ton fils, Dany. Il est un Targaryen, aussi."

"Merci," murmura-t-elle, le serrant contre elle.

"De rien," répondit-il. L'une de ses mains glissa pour caresser la courbe de son ventre. "Sansa a aussi envoyé une nouvelle couverture pour ce nouveau petit, et elle passe également le bonjour."

"J'aurais aimé pouvoir venir avec toi. Ça fait trop longtemps que je n'ai plus été dans le Nord pour voir tes sœurs."

"On était occupé à essayer de reconstruire un pays et tu sais que Sansa apprécie de venir dans la capitale."

"Viendra-t-elle pour la naissance?"

"Pas certain," dit Jon, faisant tournoyer une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts. "Retirons-nous pour l'après-midi. Mon épouse m'a manquée."

"Aussi tentant que ce soit, il va bientôt y avoir une réunion du conseil. Tu ne veux pas te joindre à moi?"

"Ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'avais en tête, mais évidemment que je vais venir."

"Encore merci, Jon. Ce n'est pas toujours facile pour moi de regarder en arrière, sur cette période, ou de penser à lui, mais je ne peux pas oublier. C'est une partie de moi. C'est une façon de regarder en arrière, de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé et qui j'étais autrefois a fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui."

"Il n'y a pas de quoi," répondit-il, lui embrassant le côté de la tête. "Combien de temps penses-tu qu'il faudra à Aemon pour essayer de grimper dessus?"

"Moins d'un jour," ricana Dany en levant espièglement les yeux au ciel. "Il est probablement en train d'échapper à sa Septa à l'instant même."

"Le dragon qui monte un étalon," songea Jon. "Comment est-ce que les Dothraki appelleraient ça?"

" _Gaezosi."_

"Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, exactement?"

"Frères."

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur:** Dans cette fic, j'ai donné environs huit ans à Rhaego. C'est basé sur une ligne du temps que j'ai trouvé, qui disait que seulement trois ans ont passé entre les évènements au début de 'A Game of Thrones' (297 AC) et quand Dany devient Reine de Meereen (300 AC). Ce n'est pas toujours facile de dire combien de temps passe dans chacun des livres, donc j'ai fait de mon mieux pour estimer pour les livres qu'il nous reste.


End file.
